Claiming The Sapphire
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Shinya works at a local strip club. Goshi, Guren's best friend convinces him to leave his work early and go with him to the club where he meets Shinya, they both fall for each other then and there and after a lap dance Guren is given Shinya's address what happens when Gurens hows up. sucky summary please R&R


Catching The Sapphire

A/N: Hi all its been a while since I last posted or updated a fic I sort of lost my drive but while watching/reading ONS I fell in love with GureShin and so after reading a IwaOi fanfic off AOOO where Oikawa was a stripper I had the urge to write this and so here we are my first ever ONS fanfic I'm quite sure that Guren is a little OOC so I apologise now. Its also my first time doing a fanfiction where one is a stripper. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Owari No Seraph!

Guren's POV

I sighed as I sat at my desk I was a typical twenty four year old working a nine to five office job. I was currently finishing up some work that my boss had shoved on me last minute, everyone had already gone home or so I though till I was my friend and colleague walk in and pull me out of my seat. "Goshi I have to finish this work before I can leave," I complained and tried to move to sit back at my desk but he stopped me.

Goshi tutted at me and started to pull me out of the building "blow it off this once we have somewhere to go now," he told him with a smirk, continuing to push me out the door.

"Goshi!" I complained and tried to get out of his grip but he wasn't having any of it as he pushed me out and into a black cab with which I gave up fighting him. "You'll love this place~" he said eagerly before he gave the cab driver the address.

I raised a brow as I watched the other before sighing in defeat "So where exactly are we going?" I asked my friend as he sat back in his seat.

"Just wait and see~" he told me with a wink and I just sighed again. This night was going to be a disaster it usually was when Goshi was involved.

As the cab pulled up at the address given Goshi pulled out his wallet and paid the cabby as I got out and stared at what I assumed to just be a bar. "Goshi if we are just going to a bar why the secrecy?" I asked as I turned to look at him as he got out of the cab.

He smirked and moved to me patting my shoulder "don't worry it's not JUST a bar~" he said with another wink that just seemed to fuel my anger as he wasn't telling me anything.

I ignored him and walked to the door pushing it open and walking inside I was immediately noticed the stage with the pole in the middle and glanced back at my 'friend' as he walked in behind me. "A _strip_ club? Really?!" I asked him and he winked at me smacking me on the back as he walked past me to the bar ordering two bourbons as he beckoned me over to the bar as well. "You are an idiot…" I told him as I approached the bar.

He just chuckled at me "just wait till the show starts~" he said with a wink as the bartender put the two bourbons on the bar in front of us. "Thanks Ferid~" Goshi thanked and picked up his drink. "Follow me."

I sighed and picked up my bourbon and followed him to the seats in front of the stage. "You know I'm going to kill you for this?" I asked him as I sat beside him and took a sip of my bourbon.

"Oh I think once you see _him_ ," he told me with a huge smirk. I sighed and shook my head at the idiot beside me just as the lights dimmed and Goshi motioned for me to watch the stage which I did.

Five bodies emerged on the stage though you couldn't make out their features in the dark but you could tell were well muscled. When a light lit up just the stage my eyes travelled over them all I noticed Goshi watching me intently gauging my reaction and he gave triumphant smirk which I saw out of the corner of my eye as I couldn't take my eyes of a silverette dancer in a Firemans outfit.

Goshi chuckled at my reaction "you like Shinya?" he asked as he looked from me back to the stage to watch them Gyrate their hips in perfect time with each other as the blonde then moved from the group throwing his hat out into the crowd before he began to twirl around on the pole in his cowboy outfit. I had to admit he was pretty good on that pole but my eyes kept straying to the silverette who now seemed to be staring at me as he danced.

I wasn't sure what to say to Goshi in response as 'Shinya' winked at me. Goshi just chuckled as he watched me and sipped his bourbon. As the dance finally came to a close and the dancers left the stage. I took a massive gulp of Bourbon as Goshi got up grabbing two dancers one being the silverette.

He walked back over and signalled for me to get up "Let's head to the VIP rooms~" Goshi said as he lead us away. As we walked I glanced over at Shinya to see him staring at me. Goshi sat me in a VIP room and then asked me to wait as he ducked out.

I was getting bored of waiting when the curtains moved and I was about to complain thinking it was Goshi but to my surprise it was Shinya. A smirk graced the silverette's lips, I looked him up and down smirking he was wearing a pair of leather pants and a tight light blue shirt.

"So your friend asked me to come in here and give you a show~" he said in sexy voice as he edged closer I could see the want clear in his crystal blue eyes knowing that it wasn't just my 'friend' who got this angel into this booth.

"I suggest you deliver then~ my names Guren by the way~" I said in my usual cockiness as he smirked and climbed into my lap as music started to play in the background.

"Oh we wouldn't want to disappoint now would we~" he said with a chuckle as he hovered above me "just one rule~" he said with a wink "no touching~" he touched his nose with a finger and chuckled as he started to gyrate his hips.

I stared down at his hips before being brought upwards as his hands started to work on the buttons of his shirt opening but not removing said shirt. I licked my lips as I got to see his toned chest up close and had to fight to not run my hands up and down his chest.

It was now near the end of the third and final song, I had a straining erection as the silverette had danced and swayed those hips in front of me and now he was sitting on the table in a super model pose just to smit me which made me chuckle a little.

Once the song finally ended I sighed softly wondering if I'd ever get to see him outside of work. As I stood to go and find Goshi Shinya stood in my way and pulled out a slip of paper with a neatly written address on it slipping it into my pocket he whispered, "I finish at four am if you wanna come over~?"

I chuckled and almost lost myself wanting to lean forward and kiss him but catching myself at the last moment. He smirked at me knowing exactly what I had wanted to do. "I'll be there~" I mumbled before walking out glancing over my shoulder at the sexy silverette before heading into the club looking for Goshi.

When I returned to the bar I saw Ferid again he walked over "what can I get you?" he asked.

"A bourbon please," he said and kept his eyes out on the floor looking for his friend. When Ferid placed his drink on the counter he put the money down picking up the glass and sipping it as he looked for my dirty blonde friend.

About fifteen minutes later Goshi resurfaced and smirked as he spotted me walking in my direction once he stood in front of me his smirk got wider "So how was it?" he asked his eyebrows going up suggestively.

A light blush dusted my cheeks at that and I slipped the address out of my pocket and showed him "It went quiet well~" I said smirking a little despite my blush and he wolf whistled at that.

"Wow you got him to give you his address now that's amazing," he said with a chuckle "so are you meeting him after work?" he asked "you going to wait for him here? Go straight to his or run home first and shower and change into something a little sexier?" he pestered.

I sighed but then thought about it and looked down at my current clothes that I'd been in all day and figured Goshi was right I should shower and change. "I guess I should go home and shower…" I mumbled and Goshi grinned.

"Hurry up and finish your drink then you are coming back to mine so I can give you some sexy clothes to make sure you pull tonight!" he exclaimed. I shook my head and sipped some of my bourbon.

Goshi was bouncing around on the spot as he waited for me. As soon as I had finished my drink he grabbed my wrist and hurried out of the club hailing a taxi and giving the driver his address on the way to his all he could do was talk about what he thought I should wear.

Once we got out of the taxi Goshi paid the driver and we headed into his house he pointed me to the bathroom and I quickly hurried in and put the shower on before I stripped throwing my dirty clothes into the laundry basket before stepping into the shower.

I sighed as hot water hit my body relaxing my muscles I grabbed Goshi's shower gel and started to wash my body as I thought of Shinya. The moment my thoughts strayed the silverette my body heated up and all the blood rushed to my groin. I looked down to see my now semi hard erection and glanced at the door before back at my semi hard on.

With another sigh of defeat I let my hand snake down my stomach till it reached my cock and gripped the base letting out a hiss as I moved it up and down my length. I groaned softly hoping that the other wouldn't hear him as I moved my hand a little faster now gently thumbing the slit. With a small moan I came hard watching the warm water wash away the evidence of my desire for the silverette.

I washed my hair sighing as I massaged my scalp before letting the water rinse all the shampoo out of my hair, I turned off the shower and stepped out grabbing a towel wrapping it around my waist grabbing a second towel to dry my hair.

Once dry I slipped my boxers on and put the towels in the washing basket before stepping out of the bathroom. "You finished?!" Goshi called from his bedroom I walked towards his voice finding the bedroom easily.

"Yes you got that outfit ready?" I asked as I walked into his bedroom and sat on the bed. I glared at him once he threw the outfit at me.

He smirked and walked out "come to my living room when you're dressed~" he said before shutting his door. I sighed and looked at the outfit he'd given me black leather pants, a blue shirt and a black leather jacket I sighed and started to dress before walking out to Goshi's living room. I was surprised that his clothes fit me quite well.

When I entered the living room Goshi wolf whistled. I glared at him and looked at my watch for the time and decided I should get going. "I'm off Goshi, thanks…" I said and moved to his doorway putting on my shoes before flagging down a taxi and giving him the others address.

When I got his address I looked at the time and figured I was a little early so I sat outside and waited it wasn't long before Shinya appeared in front of me. I stood up and waited for him to overtake me to his door and open up before walking through the moment we were both inside Shinya pushed me against the door successfully shutting it in the process as he kissed me eagerly.

I smirked into it as I started to kiss him back my hands moving to rest on his hips as his arms wrapped around my neck his hands slipping into my hair as he deepened the kiss which I happily let him. As the kiss heated up between us I let my hands move to his arse grabbing his perfectly round globes making him moan into the kiss. "B-bedroom..?" I asked as we pulled away for air.

"Third door on the right…" he mumbled against my lips before he kissed me once again I smirked again into the kiss gripping his arse again to lift him up he immediately wrapped his legs around my waist. I carried him down the hall to his bedroom never once releasing his lips as I found the handle, opening it I carried him to the bed before releasing him on to it and climbing on top of him.

Shinya smirked up at me as I climbed on top of him pecking my lips he spoke "how about we have a little fun first?" he asked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I raised a brow at that and smirked back "why of course~" I replied and pecked his lips back. He grinned at me and then shuffled out from under me moving to remove a leather bag from under the bed and placing it in front of me. "Strip~" I told him as I eyed him up and down and he quickly started to strip.

He opened the bag and pushed it to me giving me permission to pick the toys. I smirked and pulled out the vibrator, cock ring, Anal Beads, whip, collar and chain. Shinya licked his lips as he eyed what I took out. I chuckled and took the collar placing it on Shinya's neck before taking the chain attaching one end to his collar the other to the headboard.

"Get on your hands and knees~" I told Shinya who quickly did so his arse in the air, I licked my lips and smacked his arse making him moan. I grabbed the cock ring and reached around to put on Shinya's erection.

I leaned over the other and bit onto his shoulder making him moan loudly "what do you want first? Anal beads or Vibrator~?" I asked huskily.

"Ahhnnnn! A-Anal bead..!" he moaned out as I smacked his arse again. I grinned and moved back grabbing the anal beads and slowly pushing the beads inside until they were all in then turned on the vibrations. I then grabbed the whip, whipping his arse once more making him moan loudly.

I smirked and wiggled the anal beads a little making him gasp before I ripped them out again making his arms give way causing him to moan into the pillow. "You sound so sexy~" I said in a husky voice before whipping him once again causing him to moan again.

I grabbed the vibrator and teased the others entrance with the tip making the sexy silverette gasp and push his hips back trying to push the vibrator inside, I smirked and whipped him once again "bad boy~" I cooed before finally pushing the vibrator all the way in making him moan loudly his back arching at the pleasure.

I looked at the body below me and smiled it was perfect he was perfect and so as I slowly moved the vibrator in and out of his entrance I leaned down to place butterfly kisses all over his back. "M-more..!" he moaned out "h-harder..!" he added a moment later. I smirked once again and started to thrust the vibrator into him harder than before and turned on the vibrations low at first whipping his ass at the same time.

As he started to moan more I slowly turned up the vibration to its highest setting making him moan out even more. I leaned over and gripped his chin so I could kiss him which he eagerly returned. After a few more minutes I removed the vibrator suddenly making him whimper at the loss which caused me to chuckle softly.

"Don't worry you'll be full again soon~" I whispered into his ear making him groan softly. Then a smirk graced my lips "beg for it~" he told the silverette.

I flipped Shinya over so he was now on his back and he sat up pulling me close so he could kiss me properly then he whimpered against my lips "please G-Guren…I-I want your big h-huge cock…to t-thrust into me hard…a-and fast…!" he groaned out in anticipation.

I smirked and kissed him again this time taking his bottom lip into his mouth nibbling on it before pulling away again "strip me~" I demanded with a smirk. Shinya smirked back at me and reach into the jacket running them up my chest to my shoulders pushing the jacket off my shoulders and running his hands down my arms pushing the sleeves off then he threw it on the floor.

He smiled at the colour of my shirt and started to undo the buttons before quickly removing it and starting on the pants, once he undid the button and zip I shifted so he could remove the leather pants and boxers together.

Once I was naked I pushed him back down on the bed grabbed his legs and put them over my shoulders before lining up to his entrance and thrusting into him. I moaned at once he was to hot and tight it was like heaven. I was no virgin but none of my partners had ever felt this good.

I leaned over to kiss him again hot and heavy I nibbled onto his bottom lip he gasped and I used that moment to slip my tongue inside his hot wet cavern, mapping out the every inch of his mouth as I started a relatively slow pace at first teasing him when he bit rather roughly onto my lip I chuckled and sped up my thrusts making us both moan out in pleasure.

I moaned when I felt the other walls clench around my erection a little I groaned and bit onto his neck a little making him moan as well. "H-harder..!" he moaned out and I smirked a little thrusting harder and faster.

As I continued to thrust into him I changed the angle of my thrust slightly aiming for his prostate, when he screamed out my name I smirked knowing I'd hit my mark "c-close…t-take off the…c-cock ring…" he moaned out and I smirked.

"Not yet~" I warned him as I bit his lower lip he groaned out and then I chuckled and pulled out of him making him whimper again. "Turn on your stomach~" I told him and he did as told.

I lifted up his hips and thrust back into him aiming for the other prostate finding it easily and thrusting into it with each thrust I groaned when the other started to push back against my thrusts meeting each thrust perfectly making my cock go deeper inside him.

As we both neared our climax I reached around and gripped his erection slipping the cock ring off and then gripping the base gently then started to pump him in time with my thrusts occasionally thumbing the slit making him groan and moan at my actions. He soon let out a cry of ecstasy cumming hard onto the bed sheets his walls clenching around me tipping me over the edge after a few more hard thrusts I came deep inside him.

Once the other milked me of my essence I pulled out and laid beside him before taking off the collar and chain and throwing them off the bed and wrapping my arm around the other he smiled at me and snuggled into my side "that was amazing~" he said softly.

I smiled and nodded at him "yeah it was…how many of your 'clients' have you done this with..?" I asked I didn't know why but it bugged me that this beauty could be doing this with everyone and anyone.

He chuckled and poked my lips "are you jealous~?" he teased when I bit his finger he pouted at me noticing how serious I was as I stared into his gorgeous crystal blue orbs I noticed then that his eyes were a beautiful sapphire in colour. "Of course not you're the first and only who I've ever done this with and ever will do this with…" he mumbled out.

I smiled at him and pecked his lips "does that mean you're mine now?" I asked him with a small smirk and as I pecked his lips.

He smirked "maybe~" he teased and bit my lip pulling it with his teeth when he released my lip he grinned "of course I am~" he said softly. I grinned with that and held my sapphire beauty close.

The End

A/N: I hope you liked this fanfic, thanks for reading and please leave a review~ :)


End file.
